Wildfire
by saffaine
Summary: Keeping his illness as a secret is getting much more difficult to hide especially when Nate's symptoms start to appear in his physiques. He begins spiraling as his syndrome spreads like wildfire. His facade is slipping and is afraid of getting found out. What is going to become of his fate? Rated T for cursing, bullying and possible character deaths. QUITTED
1. Prologue

_It started three years ago._

 _I don't remember when it occurred, or how it happened._

 _It just did...and it had progressively ruined my life._

 _..._

 _I thought I'd be okay. I really did._

 _I thought if I kept it to myself after all this time..I'd be fine._

..

...

... _I w-wasn't._

 _It was worse that I thought it would be_

 _I was only eleven years old. I was just a kid._

 _This year I'll be fourteen, and I'll make it myself out of the situations for the greater good._

..

 _I_ _can't let myself go so easily. I'm gonna have to be strong no matter what._

 _Even if I'm a burden to others around me. It doesn't mean I still won't try._

 _I'll give my very best, and I won't let anyone shoot me down._

* * *

"Ellen, Chop chop! It's time to go" My dad announced. Here I am standing by the doorway watching my sister saying her farewells to Dad and I ,before she leaves to the airport.

I can't believe this is happening. I-I'm not ready to see her go. I watch her hug Dad afar from me. She puts her luggage down and opens her arms wide.

I leap into them and, hug her as tight as I could-before she could leave my grasp.

"I'm going to miss you a lot. Don't think I'm going to forget you"

"If you're gone..I-I'll be alone" I sniff. She pulls herself away bends down a bit. (Yes, she's taller than me. Yes, I'm short-like 5'2-she's a giant. She's even taller than Dad)

"You won't be...we can chat online with video cameras. Don't be afraid Nate" We hug again, and then separated. I watch her enter the taxi-limo thing.

Dad taps me on the shoulder and signals that we should go back inside. I slump on the sofa as soon as we get inside.

"Son we'll be alright..I promise"

I sigh to myself. It seems like she was my best friend for the past few years, instead of Francis and Teddy. We got closer after my diagnosis...about my illness.

...

"Nate, you should go lie down in bed. You look pale" I roll my eyes as I'm walking up the stairs to my room.

 _I'im always pale, do you ever notice?_

I shut my door behind me, and jump on my bed. As I snuggle into my comforter, I wonder of the possibilities about me having a good day tomorrow.

I cackle to myself.

 _Yeah right.._

I only know the worst that is yet to come by.

* * *

 **Hey, it's been a while!**

 **So yeah, there's a new story in town.**

 ***blows kazoo**

 **Yeah, this is a short prologue but, other chapters are going to be longer I swear it.**

 **This story is going to be very different actually. Apart from Fixation, this story isn't going to be joyful, if you can tell what you just read.**

 **However if I do intend on putting humor it would be darkish I suppose. Ya'know 'black comedy' and all.**

 **Umm, okay here's the thing the posting of chapters could be inconsistent considering the fact I'm almost always busy however, I'll do my best to maintain the posting.**

 **I'm still planning on posting other stories too but, you'll have to be very patient.**

 **Until I post again, I'll put updates and stuff.**

 **Ciao!**

 **-spicecat**


	2. Chapter 1

"Can you tell me what's happening here?" I question Dee Dee as I'm turning to her. I huff to myself and bite my cheek. Currently we're standing in the gymnasium which is quite busy today.

 _I'm out for one day and I miss so much.._

She has a blank look on her face. She was silent for a moment until she opened her mouth to speak

"Yeah, the other day when you we're gone..the teachers picked teams for the volleyball tournament"

"Oh.."

"I have good news and bad news...do you want me to share the good news first?" I nod my head.

"We're on the same team"

I cheered for a moment and fist bumped her.

"The bad news is...

* * *

"...we're on Randy's team"

I groan and start crying internally.

"What's wrong?" She asks being concerned "Are you that upset?"

"N-no" I lie. She starts to laugh at me. Dee Dee swings an arm behind me.

"Naaaate no need to worry. WE got each other's back right?" She tried to comfort me. I appreciate the effort, but I can't help but feel like a wreck already.

"If he tries to beat you senseless, then Mama Dee Dee will come out and beat some sense into him" She winks at me. I can't help but blush a bit. She always defends me no matter how awkward I am.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She smiles at me.

"Look at you acting all coy and shit" She spouts. "Nate I swear you're like a puppy"

Whaaaaat?

"But you're also kind of a kitten" She stops. "You can be a puppycat" She jokes even more. I punch her lightly in the shoulder and she snorts.

"LISTEN UP YA FOOLS!" A megaphone blasts our gym teacher's booming voice. Our teacher Mr. Mycroft continues to holler at us. He's even more psychotic than Coach John.

He's a real mean machine. For a middle aged man he has so much energy. Worst of all, anger him and he will make you suffer in silence.

He will make you PAY for so many things. One time Dee Dee and Jenny made him so angry just by talking, that he made them run 20 laps around the track.

Spoiler Alert: Both of them passed out. He told them to brush it off, like it was nothing.

I still shiver to this day.

"THE COWARDS THAT WEREN'T HERE THE OTHER DAY, GET OVER HERE TO ME. THE REST OF YOU START PLAYING!" He blew his whistle really loud. I covered my ears and winced in pain.

"Ehh..you're sort of screwed Nate" Dee Dee mutters silently.

"Ya think?" I remark. I walk awkwardly towards my gym teacher. He glares at me like he wants to murder me.

"U-um" I attempt to muster out. I turn my head to avoid his killer look ,but it still pierces through.

"Don't try me Wright" he grits his teeth. Some of his spit flies on me.

Ew.

He continues to stand there with a clipboard writing probably negative things about me. He's muttering about something-probably also about me.

"Oh-I forgot you were there for a moment" I was silent the whole time. He was talking to himself before-he's a nutcase!

"You're on Betancourt's team" I forgot what I was standing there for a moment. He turns his eyes over ,and realized I'm still standing by him.

"MOVE!" He blew his whistle right next to my ears.

I couldn't. Suddenly, my body was frozen. It was like I was stuck in molasses. I tried not to freak out like I usually do at home.

 _Why is it happening right here, right now?_

 _Not now p-please..._

"What's the matter with you?" he snarled. Some more spit flies onto me. I'm so desperate to run away, but I can't move my body.

 _W-what d-do I do?_

My legs start to stray a bit. My right one-which is my better one-is shaking like jelly. The other one is just bouncing uncontrollably.

"What's up with your legs?"

Just as my legs stop tensing up I go back to Dee Dee. I ask her to cover me while I...go do some business.

"He'll get angry"

"Please Dee?" I put on my "Puppy Face" to get her to cover for me.

"Fine, you know you're the only person I can't resist"

I know that. I giggle to myself

Hee Hee

"If Randy questions why you're not here...I'll make up an excuse" She moves her hands exasperatedly. She hands me my bag, and I sling it over my shoulder.

"Thank youuuu" She shoos me away as I quietly run out of the gigantic stinkhole that this gym is.

As soon as I'm out the door I'm greeted by something unfortunate. I slump to the floor.

"U-uf" I moan a bit. I get up and limp over to the nearest bathroom.

I sneak into it and check all the stalls. They're all empty...good. I drop my bag on the floor ,and slip my head out the door to see if anyone is going to come in.

No one is out there.

"Perfect" I mutter to myself.

Now it's time to get...serious.

I zip my bag open and pop a few pills in my mouth with some water in my bag. I slide down a stall and sigh a bit.

 _No one can know_

 _No one can know_

 _..._

 _No one can know_

 _That's all I'm hoping for.._

* * *

 **Hey people of the universe!**

 **Here's another chapter that is also short ,but here it is anyway.**

 **I'm also sick as fuck.**

 **Umm yeah I didn't forget about the long chapter I promised ,but don't worry it's coming!**

 **Ciao**

 **-spicecat**


	3. Chapter 2

Dad is awfully strange today. He's not doing much compared from what he used to do all the time. He is even quiet,which is unusual because he is usually outrageously loud.

"Nate" he quietly says. i raise my eyes off the book I'm reading. It's quite good really. Breckenridge lend it to me. He recently told me I have to return it in three days. As I look up from it, my dad looks at me concerned. I get that he's my dad, and he's trying to communicate with me but, it's not working.

"How was school?" he says too kindly.

I put on a fake smile, and try to act happy to make him feel better about himself.

"Umm it was nice" I lie. He grins, and gets up from his chair.

"That's great.." His grin becomes wider. "Do you feel any better?" I lie once more, I simply nod like an idiot in front of him.

"I have to go for my late night shift" He ruffles my hair, and steps out the door. He was wearing a sleek suit with a crimson tie. I sigh to myself.

 _He's becoming busier...he's only looking for a distraction._

When he slams the door behind him I slump into the sofa I'm extremely comfortable in. I snuggle into it for a bit.

...

It's no use. i can't possibly feel any better at all. Honestly my day wasn't great...at all. After, I came out from the bathroom, Randy found me and pounded me hard. my face still hurts. I bring a hand to my face and wince. I can't really help it. Then after coach yelled at me. All those classes I had after..I-I can't even talk. When I do teachers yell. When they call me, and I stutter they yell at me even more. I'm doing what they're saying.

The last parent-teacher conference that happened my dad was told I have 'motivation and confidence issues'.

I don't have issues. I know I don't. After that incident, Dad has been trying to boost me up. I think I'm perfectly fine.

 _Does everyone think I'm nuts?_ I take a deep breath, and set aside the novel on the sofa. I decide to go upstairs..maybe I'll take a nice bath.

 _Yeah..I'll do that._

* * *

I feel so relieved in hot water right now. I feel really burnt out. Man, school sucks with all the homework, papers and studying.

I chuckle to myself. Everything just sucks these days. I can't have one good day. I bask in the warm water for a moment longer.

...

Dang it, I forgot to take my medicine.

I slip out of the bathroom to my room with a towel I hold up to my chest, since the heater is off in my house.

Wait...what does it matter?

I don't need to rush...do I?

I laugh to myself and go back to the bathroom. Once again I drop my towel and bask in the hot water against my skin.

I close my eyes for a bit and take deep breaths.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

i continue lying there in the water enjoying myself. When suddenly the phone rings. Which is all the way downstairs.

I huff to myself.

 _Looks like I can't enjoy myself tonight._

I hurry to pull my clothes on and scurry down the stairs. Once I see the phone I pull the cord to my ear immediately.

"Hello, w-who is this?" I rush myself. I only hear noises in the background. I wait and tap my foot on the ground. i continue to wait on the line only to hear beeping.

 **I'm sorry, this number you are trying to call is not answering, Please try again.**

I'm not trying to call anyone. Someone was CALLING me. I mutter to myself. That phone is five years old. It's out of date!

Whatever..it's probably some kids prank calling me or something.

The number caught my eye though. I wrote it down just in case.

917-441-9156.

Huh...something seems out of place.

Oh well..what can I do?

I walk over to the kitchen counter and take two pills out of my medication. After I took it with water I just went upstairs.

...

For some reason I feel much more tired than I usually do. My eyesight is foggy even.

 _Why is everything black?_

I try to run to my room as my eyes became darker. Once I reached it, I slammed the door behind and go the edge of my bed.

My knees lean in on the edge as I crawl on top of my soft bed. my fists curl up onto the blanket. My eyes were all misty now. I couldn't see. I tried to move around, but I was helpless. I knew what was going to happen next...I just don't like to call attention to it.

The next thing I know I...

* * *

 ** _Third Pov:_**

Nathan Wright was now on his bed passed out. His unconscious body sank into the bed as the room became darker when the door closed on it's own. He was like that the whole night. How unfortunate for him to suffer so much.

To think he's an innocent boy when in reality the universe has a cruel agenda for him. The universe will make him pay for the unforeseen consequences.

What did he do though to deserve this? Why does the world want him to suffer?

It's quite simple really. He's simply not supposed to **exist**. He's too pure for his own good, when he doesn't realize it.

His right arm slips past his face and falls besides the bed. He flutters his eyes and slithers under the comforter positioning his head on the pillow.

He can only hope that good is coming. He can ponder as long as he likes, even though he is positive that bad omens will only arrive.

 _I wish I wasn't alone right now..._ He finally thought before he drifted off into his sleep.

 _I don't like this..._ _at all..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the chapter.**

 **So I've been thinking about the next fics I should be posting.**

 **When you're done reading this go to my profile and vote for what you want to read next.**

 **By the way I should mention this fanfiction is going to have many chapters..more than Fixation most definitely.**

 **Yeah that pretty much covers it..**

 **See ya next time.**

 **-spicecat**


	4. Chapter 3

This has been going on forever, and I'm sick of it. Every other volleyball game Randy and Dee Dee fight.

They fight ALL THE TIME. It's really giving me a headache.

I've had enough of this crap. I'm not putting up with it if my life is at stake here.

"Hey you two get your head in the game and stop fighting" They both shoot an icy glare at me. I immediately turn silent.

There is nothing I can do about them.

* * *

"At least we won the games as usual" I comment as I'm sitting on the bleachers. I'm trying my best to cope...o-okay?

Dee Dee doesn't say anything, and looks perplexed about 's staring at the floor.

I wave my hand in front of her face trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Dee?"Being a good friend I ask her if she's okay.

She's unresponsive right now. I don't know anymore...

 _Am I doing something wrong?_

 _Am I a-a bad f-friend?_

I bite back the pain. I can't let this get to me that badly.

"Okay then...I'll go without you" I'm clearly a burden to her. She just doesn't want to admit it. I run out of the gymnasium down the hallway to the library.

If I can be alone...can I be happy?

"Hello Nate" the librarian greets me. She tells me she has new books out. I just kept on nodding to what she was saying. I sit behind a large shelf where nobody would find me.

The game isn't over still, we're on our break right now. I'm just hiding here where Randy won't find me.

...

This morning I had was odd. More than usual.

I close my eyes and think back.

* * *

 _{Reminiscing..}_

 _I wake up groggily running a hand in my hair squinting at a small beacon of light reaching through...my...window._

 _Wait how did I end up in my bed?_

 _I grasp the felt of my blanket and yawn._

 _"What time is it?" I glance over at my clock and it's 6:30 AM."Huh..It's Friday"_

 _I mope out of my bed to the showers. I feel so dreadful today..ugh it's exhausting._

 _I get my clothes off myself and get in the shower. I just stood there in the water as it trails down my nude body._

 _I'm much more eww than usual. Once I get out I pull whatever is good enough to hide my gross body._

 _After I decide to go down the stairs only to see my dad on the couch snoring. I slowly walk toward him .so I don't wake him up. I kiss him on the forehead._

 _"Thanks Dad.." I softly said before I went out the door to school._

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

I sigh. He always finds me, and treats me like this. Nobody never says anything. Randy grabs me and proceeds to drag me down the hallway.

I'm such a fool..

"You think you're so..."

He continues to ramble about me ,but I don't bother to listen. He keeps on dragging me, and my arm is starting to really hurt me. I try not to wince in front of him.

I'm already weak enough.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" he growls at me. I kick myself away from him as I try to catch my breath. He glares at me angrily.

...

Uh Oh.

I feel bile crawling up from my throat. I knew what was going to happen next. I covered my mouth in horror. Randy looked curious at what I was doing, but I ignore him. I push him aside when it's too late.

I start to spew vomit on the floor completely missing it the target when I'm next to the trash can. Randy looks at me aghast.

"Uhhh..I gotta go.." Then he starts rushing down the hallway down to the gym. I continued vomiting until I finally went to the nurse's office.

* * *

It was awful. It was so painful and terrible. I don't know what went wrong really.

Nurse Crawford was screaming and freaking out. She called my dad, and now I'm in the car with him.

"Oh...son..." he murmurs.

The part that disturbed me the most...was that..I-I saw blo-blood. I turn my head to avoid looking at Dad, but I can't help to gulp.

I've been trying medication. I've been taking so MANY prescriptions.

But guess what?

I'm getting worse, everyday I feel like I could die in some horrific way.

I bet the doctors don't know what to do. The last time I've been at the hospital I heard the doctor and nurse whispering about me.

I'm scared more than anything in the world. I'm scared even more than my dad, but I don't let him know.

I just stay oblivious to that fact. I'd rather soon find out later that I'm going to die.

If there is no cure that is.

"Son...you should get some rest when we get home" He told me. I just silently listened to him.

When we reach home,my head started to hurt. It was thumping so loudly and pounded so harshly against my hand.

"Son?" My dad turns to me. "You look awful..I need to get you up there immediately"

He makes me take my nasty pills.

"We'll see Doctor Finestein in two days..just get some rest..and when time passes by.." He pauses and smile sat me with hope. "You'll be better in no time"

"Thanks..."I meekly respond. I'm much more quiet than usual. Everyone seems to be disturbed by that thought. If I was more quiet more people didn't notice me..eventually they did..I'm not sure if I'm happy with that.

Whatever..I close my door when I enter my room. It's still dark why does it matter?

I take off my shirt and put on a hoodie instead because why not? I start taking off my pants when my dad opens the door.

"Uh..sorry...son?"

"Ah-no it's fine..is something wrong Dad?"I ponder warily at him.

"Someone is at the door..for you"

What? I tell my dad I'll be there down when I'm done changing .

I charge down the stairs quickly.

"Yes?"I ask when I open the door. My mouth drops wide open at who I see in front of me right now.

"What..are..you doing here?" My eyes droop and start to tear up. "I'm so glad you are here.."

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner.** **I was just very busy with school you should know.**

 **So yeah..who do you think is at the door?** **Please review and check out my poll on my profile.**

 **Until I update again.**

 **Ciao~**

 **-spicecat**


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey..." I bite my tongue back. I'm too happy to see Artur.

It's been a long time since I was actually happy. I immediately hug him and clench my fists into his jacket.

"Nate..umm we need to talk.."

"Yeah..sure" I close the door ,then we sit on the couch.

"How you're doing?"He asks me.

"I'm trying my best as usual"

Artur intently looks at me like he always does.

...

He's really changed since elementary school. He went back to Belarus at several points ,but he did always return. Artur brushed up his English so I guessed he was fluent. He also has a job now at a place,which is why he's not at school right now...

"I asked my boss for a break..so I could see you..but I didn't tell him that" he tells me then shines a smile at me.

I smile at him and hum. My mind wanders to a place as he opens his mouth to speak.

...

He's still dreamy, he still has Jenny, he's still...

..perfect.

He's literally the embodiment of perfection.

Artur is so perfect and amazing it makes me feel like the pain is actually killing me faster.

Like the world doesn't want me. The world never wanted me.

 _I'm so stupid..why do I even exist?_

Artur notices and takes my hand.

"Why are you crying?" I look up at him.

"S-sorry I-I d-don't know w-what came o-over me" I weep out. I try to dry the tears forming in my eyes, but they keep on flowing.

"Don't cry please!"He exclaimed and threw his arms around me tightly.

It felt strangely comforting with his arms around me.

"Do you feel any better?" I nod silently and blush a bit.

Artur is the only person I'm this vulnerable with in my school life. He is the nicest guy I know like he is on the usual basis, but this time he is the only guy I know that is nice to me now.

Everyone is else getting trashy.

Teddy is reckless, he was suspended three times this semester. He goes out to parties all the time and dates so many girls and then proceeds to break their hearts. He comes back cackling to me.

Then he does the usual.

I scold and he pushes me aside like I'm nothing.

"Trash..that's what you are..you're lucky you have me.."

Francis is now out of the question. He's cold and calculating. He's practically emotionless and constantly tells me that being emotional is selfish and stuff.

..He's such a cold-hearted person now.

He says things like Teddy.

"You are nothing without me"Each time he said that...they said that...it would hurt more and more..

"I'm should be with Gina in intermediate algebra right now, she's the only one that can understand me" One time he snarked at me "You know because we're smarter and have better comprehension from the likes of you"

Francis...is no longer the person I know nor Teddy honestly.

At least Dee Dee is still herself and likewise with Artur.

I hug Artur for the heck of it while I still have him.

"You okay there Nate?" I stay silent and cherish the feeling. He pets my head for a couple of moments.

"You feel better?"

"Uh..huh.." I moan. "It would have been nice if you could stay longer.."

"Yeah..I-I know,but I got to go.." He gets up and opens the door to then shut it behind him loud when he exits.

...

I'm always going to be alone. Every time it will be the same thing.

Forever.

My life has been like this since the day of my diagnose.

February 11 ,2012*

Worst day of my life.

* * *

 _February 11, 2012_

 _I pushed the door open walking slowly down the hallway. Some kids are staring at me and snicker._

 _What's so funny?_

 _My day wasn't great as usual. Godzilla was a nut, Coach was out today so Coach John was in and you can guess what he did. Marcus,was his usual trendy 'suave' jerk self he was. I had my daily encounter with Randy after he trashed me, and Gina was gross as usual._

 _Yep..no difference._

 _Plus Godzilla gave me another detention slip. How do I tell this to dad?_

 _Suddenly I heard the whispering become louder. One of the kids yelled and pointed at me._

 _"What's wrong with your face?" What's wrong with my face is that Randy punched me five times and THEN decked me._

 _I squinted my eyes at him._

 _"His nose is bleeding!" One girl yelled out. What? I look down at my hand and see crimson blood on my right palm._

 _Everything else was a blur._

* * *

My head is hurting from thinking of that memory. Why is that so?

"Son, did your friend lea-JESUS CHRIST!" My dad exclaimed from the top of his lungs. He's a devout person..he would never say that."Your nose is bleeding"

I look down at my gray hoodie and find it splattered with blood. He ran to the kitchen to get the kit I guess.I heard his shoes tap as he ran.

"Okay-okay-okay" Dad breathed. He handed me over my pills from a completely different medication bottle and napkins to clean the blood.

I quickly wipe the blood off from my nose and on my hoodie.

"Take the pills..put this strap on and go take a rest" I take a strap on and tie it around my waist underneath my hoodie after I force myself to take in the pills with water.

It's somehow supposed to help me-I forgot how it just relieves the pain and pressure on my waist.

I walk up the stairs to my room. My eyesight is foggy as I stumbled onto the floor.

"Oww" I whimper. I grasp the felt of the floor in attempt to stand up. When I got up on one leg I fall down again. "haah" I breath a bit.

"Daaaaaaad' I croak out. My voice is getting raspy too. I'm not loud enough"DAAAAAAAAD!"

A little louder...

"DAAAAAAAAAD H-HEEEEELP!"

The stairs were loudly stomped on and Dad came rushing through picking me up swiftly.

That's how light I am.

That's how terrible and disgusting and weak and worthless I am.

"I'm very concerned about you Nate' Dad mourns. He looks up to the room next to mine and shuts his eyes. He sighs. "If Ellen were here now I'd have her to take care of you"

"I know she'd love to..." He stops. "Why don't you rest there tonight?" He goes up to her room,kicks the door open and drops me on the bed.

"Goodnight" he gruffly tells me.

...

It isn't even night. It's not even the afternoon. It's not even the evening.

O-or anything a-at all.

I stare at him. His void less eyes that aren't alive anymore.

He shuts it creating darkness in the room. I crawl into the pink bed. Ellen's bed. My older sister's bed.

...

I miss her so much. I really need her now. I wish she was here.

I'm doing my best to refrain from crying.

It doesn't matter now.

I let the tears fall down my face. My head is pounding like crazy.

What is happening to me?

* * *

 **SYKE! YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT TO UPDATE!**

 **NOPE I DID C:**

 **Okay, I know this isn't great quality but I have to update for you guys.**

 **Also the memory part in the middle is sort of a puzzle. The memories are going to come together in the end since Nate cannot remember his diagnose.**

 **So keep an eye on it!**

 **I do have good news though! I am proud to say that pretty soon I'll be posting the first chapter of 'It Takes Two To Tango'**

 **Which is a Randy/Nate fanfic once more. It is also going to be the first rated M fic.**

 **Please review if you like!**

 **Until next time I update~**

 **-spicecat**


	6. Chapter 6

I groan glaring at my phone.

"What's wrong Nate?" Dee Dee asks me She sits at the end of my bed flicking at her silver hoops in her ears.

"Artur just texted me he can't make it, because he has 'family business'"

She squints like she can't comprehend what I'm saying. She either squinted because of my already condensed thoughts or because it's really bright out today. Earlier I pushed them to the side to get some sun.

"Ugh..it's too damn sunny today" She yawned "That's some excuse Artur would make"

Maybe both.

Today I feel better compared to yesterday. Yesterday was a terrible day. Now? Now I feel happier, and somehow healthier.

What happened is that Dad woke me up earlier the other day to take me to the doctor. It turned out the doctor wanted to cut out the appointment by having it yesterday,in order to make time for his other patients.

I hum a bit,then I giggle.

"What's up with you?" She asks.

"Nothing...just..nothing" I say in return.

I close my eyes.

* * *

 _" You don't have to worry a little thing, we'll make sure your son is safe and healthy" The doctor stood in front of us. He had some kind of intimidating nature to him,but he was super kind toward me._

 _"He's in good hands" He winks at me, and gives me a genuine smile._

 _I've never been so grateful in my life._

 _"We'll get you set up kiddo"_

 _For the night, I was at the hospital receiving some shots, and new medication. it was only about three hours for me to get set up in there, in case...anything terrible happens._

 _"It looks like we're good to go son!" My dad said with excitement in his voice._

 _"Let us know if anything ever happens."_

* * *

"Nate...dude are you alright?"

"Yeah" I murmur.

"You were like dazed..for so long your phone beeped" Dee Dee commented.

Huh? I looked down onto my phone.

Hey! Artur texted me back.

I read the text and quickly clicked back.

* * *

 **Artur: Sorry that I can't come over now :( But I can come over for a sleepover tonight, I already asked my mom and she said yes ;v**

 **Nate: I'll ask my dad. He won't mind, since he likes you so much. c:**

 **Artur: Also Breckenridge needs that book back.**

 **Artur: He's with me right now. He's saying hi.**

 **Artur: Nate?**

 **Nate: Yeah, I'll give it back.**

 **Artur: K, I'll come by at 6.**

 **Nate: Kk**

* * *

"Nate?" Dee Dee asks. "You're smiling" She smiles back at me when I lift my head up from my phone.

"Y-yeah..Artur says he's going to come over later"

"That's good.."

"Uh-huh"

I lost my friends throughout the years. I mean..they showed me their true colors after all.

I appreciate Dee Dee and Artur being there for me...for all those years.

No matter how depressed I was throughout, they had stuck with me.

"Nate..I-I have to go?"

Huh? I glance at her raising an eyebrow. "You have to leave so early?"

She nodded then turned her body and legs off my bed.

I point at the clock. "Seriously Dee..it's only 12.."

"Sorry Natey~" She ruffles my hair and exits the room.

I sigh to myself. She had to leave already...

My dad came to me up the stairs with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"I led her out.."

"Okay.." I reply. Oh, I remember about Artur. "Hey dad..can Artur come over tonight?"

"Uh..sure..but later I have to go out to see a friend"

Great just great.

"You know...Artur is a good friend..I wouldn't mind if he..."

Huh? What is he saying?

"If he does what dad?"

"Nothing..." He sips his coffee like he changed his mind or something. "Just nothing.."

He whistles and leaves the room as sleek as that. Mu dad is weird. Well, he was always weird.

* * *

When I was 11 ,I was initially diagnosed. My dad acted up, and it wasn't a surprise.

I spent three years going to Redsfield Hospital. The experience I had there was mortifying.

It felt destitute, and it gave me the jeepers.

All the nurses were merciless. They bullied, taunted and terrified me. They told me multiple times that I'd die early. The doctors were creepy and downright disturbing. Some of them said I would have no chance, that I would be a goner. The nights I spent there were cold, lonely and emotionally draining. It took so long as it was so painful both mental and physical, I lost energy in everything.

Just like I lost my friends.

Just like I lost my reason to live.

Since then I forgot about Jenny, or any other girl for that manner. I have no more time for 'dating relationships matters'. I forgot about sports, because one day I'll wake up paralyzed. I forgot about clubs or events, because I lost my passion for them.

I forgot everything like I was forgotten.

My head begins hurt as my ears start to ring. I whimper in irritation placing a hand on my head.

* * *

 _"He's lost consciousness!" One girl announced. Her hand was on my chest. She bended her head, and put her head on my chest. "HIS HEART IS STILL BEATING BYRON!"_

 _"OH MY GOD..THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE" One kid shrieked._

 _The girl next to me glared at him. My vision was getting blurry. Faces were gray, and were fading out. I was falling unconscious. She screamed something, and at that point I couldn't focus anymore._

 _"Hwis fwce wiswwwwwwwww" I can't hear their voices clear._

 _There was a loud ringing in my ears. I blink my eyes even, and everything is a blur!_

 _Then everything faded to black._

* * *

Just like I lost everything...one day this world would lose me...

* * *

 **Welp that went from 0-100 real quick.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for being patient for the wait,but I'll be busy again.**

 **Next week I have P.A.R.C testing so wish me luck. You know what I mean if you live in a state where you have to take it like me.**

 **Until then!**

 **~Ciao**

 **-spicecat**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys its me!**

 **I have news about Wildfire...that you will not enjoy.**

 **The thing is I decided to stop writing for it,because I eventually became tired and bored.**

 **Plus I already want to move on to writing 'It Takes Two To Tango".**

 **I think IT2TT would be more enjoyable so yeah..**

 **:C I'm sorry if I let you down.**

 **I just got tired of it really..**

 **I don't think I want to remove the fic ,so I'll leave it on here.**

 **yeah**

 **sorry**

 **-spicecat**


End file.
